Sayori.
Episode Four: Sayori. is the fourth episode of [[The Literature Club!|''The Literature Club!]]. It features the start of things going wrong, where one of the biggest, yet saddest revelations is revealed: Sayori commits suicide. The episode was uploaded on 8th June 2019 and runs 11 minutes and 17 seconds, being the second-longest(Episode 7 taken the title) episode in the series so far. It also changes the character design for every character, and switches from using Powerdirector to Kinemaster, making the episode a lot smoother than the previous ones. Plot The episode takes place after Home, fast forward to the literature club session. Everyone is sitting in their chairs, while Monika is teaching the class. While the session is still going on, Aryan is sleeping. Eventually, it annoys Natsuki a lot and she shouts for him to wake up, calling him an idiot. Drama starts, and Aryan shouts he is awake now. Natsuki continues ranting; calling him irritating. Aryan tells her that he was tired, and suddenly, Natsuki tells him to sleep, being a hypocrite. Aryan doesn't like this, and he shouts how hypocritical it was to make someone wake up and tell him/her to sleep again. Monika gets angry, and tells both of them to stop, calling them immature. Sayori begs for the drama to stop, while Monika, Natsuki and Aryan shout no. That's when Sai stands up, goes to the centre and shouts "STAHP!"(STOP), making Natsuki quiet, as long as the entire class. Monika dismisses the class but also tells to Sayori that they need to talk in private. Sayori gets a butterfly in her stomach and accepts. Outside the classroom, Sai, Hannah, Emily and Aryan are waiting for Sayori to get out of the classroom. Hannah says that she shops Sayori is ok, and Sai replies that the game is programmed this way. Emily adds that the code cannot be overwritten, making it impossible to change the game. Sayori comes out with a bad look on her face and greets everyone. Sai finds out something is wrong, and asks Sayori if she's ok. Sayori says she's fine, but that was an obvious lie. Sai objects, telling her to say the real truth. That's when a surprise happens. Sayori told everyone she had severe depression for over a while. Hannah becomes the first person to gets upset, falls to her knees and starts crying. Sai comforts her, telling her to not cry. Sayori continues venting, saying that she knows she was worthless and how the world would've been happier with her gone. After saying that, Emily gets a shock and shouts for Sayori to not say such vents. Hannah tells Sayori that it isn't her fault. Sayori doesn't like that and shouts that everyone would be happier without her and runs away. Sai gets really upset and falls to his knees and also gets incredibly sad, like Hannah. Emily rushes to Sai and comforts him, telling that everything will be ok. The friends go home without Sayori in silence, and something feels very off. the next day, everyone writes poems as usual. The poems written by Sai, Emily, Hannah and Aryan happen to be connected; they all are about Sayori's depression. 'Sai's poem:' ''Something feels off, The air stignant, People with their heads off, But I'm worried, About our friend with a red bow, She stormed out of school today, And Monika looked smug, And I'm not sure what to do, Except feel that, Something feels off. Hannah's poem: I can't help feeling, That something is off, But I have to do with it, surely, Because I'm always wrong, No, don't worry about me, I'll be fine in time, But Sayori's behaviour is concerning, So all I ask is, Help her. Aryan's poem: I'm very concerned, About Sayori, She ran out of school today, Crying, I don't know what else to say, She's upset. Emily's poem: I think I know, What's going to happen next, If I remember correctly, Sayori is depressed, She's going to get worse, Until a certain point in time, I don't think we can stop it, Unless we break the fourth wall, Again. In the next scene, Sayori rushes to Sai's house and knocks on the door. She asks him to talk in private, Sai tells her about what does she want to talk about, and he first tells her to move a bit closer(4th wall break: So that they are seen more clearly in the video), Sayori confesses that she loves Sai. Sai gets confused, thinking that he just heard something that she didn't actually say, but she actually said is; that's how the game works. She asks Sai if he accepts to her confession, where Sai quickly says yes. Sayori starts crying and says that the rain clouds just won't go away, and that it is supposed to be the happiest day of her life. She also asks why is she crying. Sai replies, saying that her clouds make his sunshine and that Sayori is his sunshine. Sayori immediately hugs him. The next day, Sai wakes up and just realises that he woke up too late and screams that he and Aryan late, waking him up. Aryan asks why should he get up, and Sai replies that they're late for school. Aryan gets to his senses and gets surprised. They both get ready. Sai goes to the changing room. Sai rushes to get his uniform, but that is when he realised he made a big mistake: 'It is Sunday. '''The "Technical Difficulties" image appears. Sai goes to the kitchen to make food but gets surprised because it is already ready, thanks to Aryan. Then, Sai eats toast. Aryan tells him that he couldn't find much in the fridge, after that, Sai replies with an "oh". The girls come and they both eat toast. Sai tells everyone that he is going to Sayori's house and that "no-one better come after him". Hannah accepts, saying that they will stay in the house. Sai leaves, and Aryan comments on how fast things went. Sai gets to Sayori's house, they both greet each other and Sai asks her about how is she doing. Sayori says that she is "d@£ress÷£# happy as ever". Sai doesn't understand the reply, due to it being corrupted. Sayori attempts to say her line again, but it gets corrupted again, however, she manages to say what she wants; that she is more depressed than ever. She says it's all her fault, with another corruption going on. Sai thought that she meant it was all Monika's fault. Sayori said she wished that the rainclouds would finally go away but they never do. Sai starts to pin the blame on himself, that he spent too much time with the other girls, so he thinks he should spend some time with her. He asks if she would like to spend some time with her, but the entire message gets too corrupted to be understandable. Sayori tells that she couldn't get out a word and Sai tried saying his response again. The response gets corrupted again, and a message box appears saying "No. Spend time with me, not her.". The response gets corrupted yet again, but Sayori manages to find out that he wants to do something with her. Sai repeats his message, getting a corruption so hard, that Monika manages to make it an insult towards Sayori. Sayori says that she thought he loved her, and Sai replies that he really does. Sayori then tells him "Well you lied." and runs to her house, crying. Sai gets upset again. On Monday, in school, Sai asks Monika if she knows where Sayori is. Monika gives her famous "No, but you left her kinda HANGING this morning" reply. Sai gets even more upset and tells his friends(except the DDLC characters) to follow after him. Sai gets his friends to Sayori's house, and he finds out something terrible. Sayori was found hanging since she committed suicide. Then, the episode ends with "three choices", involving three paths you can pick. Them being ''Sai's Ending, the File Ending, and the Investigation. Category:Episodes